


A New Addition

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you do a request where you go into labor with castiels child and after he wraps his wings around you and your new child. Then he takes you home and show you the nursery he built</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Addition

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: B/B/N stands for baby boy’s name. I tried to add some extra interaction to the fic in letting the reader choose the baby’s name, let me know if the code’s not working.

Warnings: Fluff, mentions of labor (but nothing graphic), I think that’s it.

Fic:

You lie on the couch on your side with Castiel snuggly behind you. Your favorite TV show plays on the television in front of you but you keep getting distracted by Cas. One of Cas’ arms is under your neck and wraps around to your front, his other hand rests over your stomach. Being nine months pregnant, you feel like you’ve swallowed a planet, but Cas doesn’t seem to mind. The baby kicks and you know Cas is excited.

“He’s going to be a fighter,” Cas says.

“Just like his dad,” you respond, “by the way, what makes you so sure the baby is a ‘he’?”

“Trust me, I just know,” Cas says as he kisses your neck and shoulder. He runs his thumb over your stomach soothingly.

“If you say so,” you say. You try to focus on your TV show, but find it difficult. A pressure begins to build around your pelvis. Your back and abdomen ache. You’d had false contractions before as your body had prepared for labor, but this was different. You started to feel something wet between your legs and you knew this was it. Your breathing becomes quick and shallow. “Cas, it’s coming,” you say breathlessly.

“What?” he asks as you move to sit up on the couch.

“The baby, it’s coming,” you say. In a heartbeat, Cas flies you to the bunker where a delivery room had been set up. He tells you to wait there while he goes to fetch the midwife. You decided not to go to an actual hospital because you were afraid that the baby might come out with wings and terrify any doctors or nurses in the room. Instead, you had opted to find a midwife who knew about the supernatural world and would be less likely to panic when your baby was born.

As soon as Cas arrives with the midwife, she begins helping you prepare for childbirth. Cas holds your hand the whole time. You had expected the pain to be greater than it was; you suspected Cas had something to do with that. After what seems like a lifetime, the labor is finally over. The midwife places your baby boy in your arms and Cas takes her back to her home. The baby cries the whole time and you try to quiet him; but he won’t stop crying, not until the second Cas returns. Cas moves to sit beside you on the bed and strokes the baby’s cheek gently.

“I told you he was going to be a boy,” Cas says as he wraps his arms around you and the baby. You hear a rustle of feathers and feel Cas’ wings as they circle around you and the baby. The baby’s hand reaches out to Cas’ wing and his tiny fingers wrap around one of the feathers.

“Lucky guess,” you say.

“If you say so,” he says, mocking your tone from earlier.

“Cas, would you like to hold him?” you ask and he nods eagerly. He manages to shift so that he’s sitting cross legged beside you while keeping his wings wrapped around your little family. You pass the baby to Cas.

“Be sure to support his head Cas,” you tell him. Cas’ smile spreads across his face.

“How can something so tiny be so heavy?” Cas asks. You can’t help but laugh. “He looks like us,” Cas says, marveling at the tiny little miracle in his arms, “Does he have wings?”

“No,” you respond, “Unless they exist on another plain, like yours.”

“It’s possible,” Cas says, “either way, he’s perfect.” You smile at Cas, you’re so glad he’s happy. When you had first learned about your pregnancy, you were afraid that Cas would be angry with you. You knew that Nephilim were not welcomed by many angels. Even so, Cas had been excited when you told him, and he seemed even more excited now.

You hear a knock on the door before Sam’s voice asks, “Is it safe to come in?” Cas looks at you and you nod your head before he raises a hand to unlock the door with his powers. Sam opens the door slowly before peaking into the room. Behind him, Dean just pushes the door open before pushing Sam into the room.

“So, boy or girl?” Dean asks. Cas lowers one of his wings to reveal your little family to the Sam and Dean.

“Boy,” Cas says simply. Sam and Dean move closer to get a better look.

“Does he have a name yet?” Sam asks.

At the same time, both you and Cas respond with “B/B/N.” The two of you had gone back and forth about baby names for a long time, but had finally settled on one you both liked.

“I like it,” Sam says, “it suits him.”

“He’s cute,” Dean says as B/B/N wraps his hand around one of Dean’s fingers, “a little too cute. Y/N, are you sure Cas is the father?”

“Dean!” you say, smacking his arm lightly even though you know he’s kidding. Cas’ expression falters a little, as if he didn’t understand that Dean was joking. “He’s kidding Cas, of course you’re the father,” you tell him and his smile returns.

After a while, you feel well enough to walk and all you want to do is go home with Cas and B/B/N. You say your goodbyes to the boys and Cas flies your little family back home.

“There’s something I want to show you,” he says excitedly as he holds his arms out to take B/B/N from you, “Close your eyes.” You do as Cas asks and close your eyes. He places a hand on your shoulder and begins guiding you through the house. For the past few months, Cas had been very secretive about a room on the second floor of your house. He kept the door locked and never let you get so much as a peek inside. You never wanted to pry because you thought it may be some sort of angel coping mechanism. Even with your eyes closed, you could tell he was leading you to this room.

“Keep your eyes closed,” Cas says as he removes his hand from your shoulder and opens the door. He leads you inside.

“Can I look?” you ask. He moves you to the left slightly.

“Ok, now!” Cas says. You open your eyes and find yourself standing in the middle of a nursery.

“Cas,” you exclaim, “It’s perfect!” The crib is beautifully carved. It’s painted white with vines carved on it, which are painted green. The walls are painted like a jungle and are covered with all sorts of jungle animals; tigers, monkeys, elephants. There’s a bookcase filled with children’s books, all of your childhood favorites are there. A rocking chair, fashioned in the same manner as the crib sits off to the side next to a toy box that’s covered in stuffed animals.

You walk over to the stuffed animals and pick up the first one that catches your eye. It’s a small teddy bear with white angel wings. “Cas, did you do all this on your own?” you ask.

“Mostly,” he responds, “Sam and Dean had some input.”

“Thank you Cas, I love it,” you say, “and I’m sure B/B/N does too.” You had just planned on setting up a crib in your bedroom, but this was so much better.

“I’m glad you like it,” Cas says with a huge smile on his face. Cas moves towards the crib and places B/B/N in it before wrapping his arms around you. Both you and Cas watch as B/B/N falls asleep in the crib. “This is our family,” Cas whispers.

“And it’s perfect,” you whisper back.


End file.
